winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Eldora
Eldora is a Fairy Godmother who lives in Gardenia. Appearance |-|Civilian= Eldora has pale skin and purplish grey hair. She has a kind and smiling face and she wears a pink shirt dress with virago/gigot sleeves and a red jewel on its collar and a pink skirt that looks like the petals of a flower. |-|Fairy Form= In her fairy form, Eldora has a pink, elaborately decorated, dress with a high flower-like collar and ruffles at her shoulders. Her outfit has two large petal-like false sleeves around longer wrist-length close-fitting sleeves. Her wings are large and pale green with purple stripes, like the Sophix wings of the Winx. 1620867 586422898119888 1997498694 n.jpg |-|Summer= She wears a red dress with white polka dots, black shoes and long pale yellow hat. Rsz eldora summer.jpg |-|Winter/Ski= She wears a pink coat and boots with lilac roses snow, with a helmet of the same color with the coat. Eldora Ep18 (3).jpg |-|Wedding= This outfit seems variant of its casual clothing, she wears a white hat in shape of a flower with a pink veil, a lavender pink dress with polka dots and light pink fabric around her dress. Wn6IMOrFbHY.jpg Personality Eldora, the Fairy Godmother, is a wise and powerful fairy, but odd, funny and clumsy at the same time. She is also shown to be quite eccentric and vivacious. Pre-Series According to Professor Palladium, when she was still young, she studied at Alfea, excelled in botany and taught floral magic in the Alfea Greenhouse. When she left the school, the greenhouse was abandoned and was kept as a secret. After that, she lived in the Forest of Flowers in Gardenia and hid her house in it. There, she met Selina and Bloom. She saw the potential within Selina and became her Fairy Godmother. She taught her simple spells and trained her with good morals. Subsequently, she became the keeper of the Library of Alexandria in Egypt. She knew the power of the Legendarium, but never used it before. When she brought Selina there, she accidentally read the legend of the Hawk Spirit out loud. Because of her panic, she turned it into a pig, and Selina returned it to the book. Because of the dangers of the Legendarium, she traveled around the world, trying to know how to lock it. During her travel, she left the Legendarium in her house. There, Acheron, an evil wizard told Selina that she must work for him, and he will give her extraordinary powers and help her harness her powers in controlling the book. He gave her powers which turned her into the "Witch of Snakes". Eldora returned and kept the book from her. On a night of a full moon, she chose Acheron over Eldora, and freed the book from her protective spell. Then, she stole the book and fled from the Forest of Flowers. Series Season 6 In "The Lost Library", Daphne and Faragonda tell the Winx about the Legendarium and Eldora, a fairy godmother who used to be the keeper of Library of Alexandria until it was lost. Daphne also tells the Winx about the Library of Alexandria which is located in Egypt, Earth. She tells that Eldora kept a diary, where all of the secrets of the Legendarium is written. In "The Fairy Godmother", the Winx meet Eldora and Bloom inquires about Selina. But later the Trix arrive and attack. The Winx come out and prepare to fight. Despite the Trix's taunting, the Winx proceed to fight. At that time, Selina summoned the Ectoplasm Specters into the Forest of Flowers. The Winx try to fight them off, but the specters were intangible, making their attacks useless. They were nearly overwhelmed by the specter's near-immortality, then Eldora comes out and uses her powers she was able to summon forth counter-myths to the Legendarium. She calls upon the spirits of the Lenugia which eliminate the specters. Seeing them defeated, the Trix fled. Magical Abilities Since she was once an Alfea student, she knows powerful magic spells, which are related to floral magic. In an episode, she spoke a legend out loud, which used the powers of the flower against the Ectoplasm Specters. This might mean that she has the ability to use the power of the Legendarium even without reading it. In another episode, she used a spell that turned someone into a bird. Her magic is pink in color. Uses of Magic *'Natural Twist' Trivia *Eldora's voice actress also voices Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix and Vanessa in the Nickelodeon dub. *Eldora is the fourth fairy known to live in Gardenia; the other three being Morgana, Roxy, and Bloom. *Despite having lived on Earth for a while, she is not from Earth and is therefore not an Earth Fairy. *She is the first and to date only Fairy Godmother to appear in the series. **If the 4Kids version is taken into consideration, then she is the second with the first being Faragonda. *She has several similarities with Faragonda, especially their physical appearance and hair. **If the 4Kids version is taken into consideration, another similarity is that both Eldora and Faragonda have been Fairy Godmothers. *Her eccentric personality is similar to Ms. Frizzle from the Magic School Bus. Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Fairies Category:Gardenia Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Winx Club Category:Allies Category:Alfea Category:Mythix Category:Selina Category:Eldora Category:Games Category:Legendarium Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters